


tsukkiyama scenarios

by justhaikyuutrash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, tsukkiyamafest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justhaikyuutrash/pseuds/justhaikyuutrash
Summary: just some random tsukkiyama scenarios ive imagined, I don't even know at this point I just love them. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK THIS IS SO CRINGE AND IT'S THE FIRST I'VE TRIED TO WRITE IN YEARS
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

it was just another normal day. Tadashi and Tsukishima were in Tsukki's room doing homework. they were sitting on the floor beside the bed. 

Tsukki had made a sarcastic joke about something or another and they both started laughing so hard they couldn't breathe. 

Tadashi looked at Tsukki in admiration thinking, god he is so perfect. "why don't you just kiss me?" the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. 

suddenly Tsukki turned serious. "what did you say?" 

Tadashi felt a rush of anxiety hit him in the chest, hard. he couldn't believe he had finally let go of the words he had thought so often before. and now he had ruined a perfectly good friendship, all for nothing. he felt tears begin to well up on his eyes. 

"oh my god, i-i don't know-i didn't mean- agghh I ruin everything!"

he sobbed, springing up and making an awkward dash towards the door. 

"no, no, Tadashi don't go!" just as quickly, Tsukki stood blocking his path. 

Tadashi pulled in a shaky breath. still anxious, he spoke. "I'm sorry Tsukki, i-" Tsukki cut him off, placing a hand on his friends shoulder. "no no it's okay, it's okay." they stood, looking into each other's eyes.

"did you mean it?" Tsukki asked softly. Tadashi opened and closed his mouth, unable to speak. suddenly he was aware of just how close they were, their faces mere inches apart. 'no way is he about to-' 

but before he could finish his thought, Tsukki put his hand on his face, and he leaned in.....

and he kissed him. Tadashi's heart fluttered in his chest, he felt light-headed and sort of weak but in a good way. he couldn't believe the thing he had daydreamed about so often had finally happened. he wished he could stay in that very moment forever. 

but all too soon, Tsukki pulled away. Tadashi leaned his head against his chest and let out a small, happy sigh as they held each other. "will you be mine, then?" Tsukki said softly, almost whispering. 

Tadashi was truly elated. he still had trouble believing this was happening. it was far better than his dreams. in a voice equally as soft, he said "I've always been yours."


	2. Chapter 2

Tsukishima walked into the kitchen where his brother sat at the table, focusing on his laptop in front of him. He sat down on the back of a chair, with his feet on the seat of it and began lacing his shoes. Akiteru glanced up. "going somewhere?"

"school dance" Tsukishima replied nonchalantly. 

"mmm. going with anyone special?"   
"you mean like a date? no, just Tadashi. as usual." a sharp pang of longing hit him in the chest as he thought of just how much he wished it were a date. 

his brother folded his arms and regarded him critically. Feeling eyes on him, Tsukki glanced up and met his gaze. "what?" he questioned. 

"so when are you gonna ask him out, Kei?" he demanded. 

the question came as such a shock to Tsukishima that he forgot to keep his balance and his precarious position on the chair got the better of him. He ended up sprawled on the floor.

Akiteru stood and walked over to where he lay. He picked up his glasses from where they landed after flying off his face and handed them to him. Tsukki took them and put them back on, wondering, had his brother just been reading his mind?

he stood up slowly "what the hell kind of question is that? you have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." he snapped. 

Akiteru raised an eyebrow. "don't i?" "no. you don't. and you had better shut up." It was almost a theat. letting out an exasperated sigh, his brother returned to his position in front of the laptop. "well. okay." 

Tsukishima stood for a minute, deep in thought. "anyway-" he paused. "even if you did know what you were talking about, which you DONT, it would never work out. there's no way he would be into me like that." 

Akiteru stared at his younger brother for a minute, almost as if he couldn't believe the words he'd just said, and then he laughed. he stood and closed the laptop. "Kei, for someone as smart as you, you sure are an idiot." and with that, he started out of the room. 

Tsukki watched him leave, so many mixed up thoughts and feelings swimming around his head. was he really that obvious? whatever. he had other things to worry about. "idiot," he muttered under his breath. and he headed out the door. 

~~

Tsukishima sat in the sidelines, watching everyone having fun with their partners and dancing and all in all just having a nice time. he stared wistfully at one couple in particular who just seemed to be so in love, so enamored with each other that they didn't appear to pay attention to anything else. 'that should be me and-'

his thought was cut short by the arrival of the very boy he had been thinking about. in spite of himself he smiled. 

"hey Tadashi, I was starting to think you'd forgotten about me." Tadashi smiled. "me, forget about you? never." he sat beside him and sighed. "don't you have someone to dance with, Tsukki? or isn't there someone you'd like to ask?"

there was the good old pang in Tsukishima's chest again. "well-yeah, there's someone but there's no way they'd accept my invitation. so...yeah. what about you? got a crush?"

Tadashi shrugged and looked down. "yeah, but...same deal. there's no point in asking to get rejected, is there?" his voice was almost tearful.

Tsukki nodded. He felt his heart fall in his chest as the realization that his friend liked someone else sank in. but wait....Tadashi had never said that it wasn't him. and as long as there was a chance, however small it may be, that it WAS him-he wasn't going to lose hope. 

"so who is it?" he thought he noticed Tadashi startle a little at the question. "um-well, I can't really tell you." 

Tsukki studied him. was he...flustered? and was that expression he saw in his best friend's eyes a mirror image of what he felt whenever he was around Tadashi....a sort of a painful longing? "c'mon, why not? we're best friends aren't we?"

Tadashi put his fingers to his lips and mimicked zipping them shut. Tsukishima wasn't quite ready to give up just yet. "can we play twenty questions so I can find out?" Tadashi looked uneasy and looked like he wanted to say no, but at the last minute changed his mind. "sure, why not?" 

Tsukki inhaled and exhaled. "alright. does she go to our school?" Tadashi fidgeted. "he," he said softly. Tsukishima was pleasantly surprised. "he?" he tried to sound casual. "yes. he." Once again, Tsukki was filled with renewed hope. "okay, does he go to our school then?" "yes." "do I know him?" "....yes." "am I friends with him?" "um...no? that would be weird...." "is he on the volleyball team?"

Tadashi stared at the crowd, his expression blank. "yes." by now, Tsukki's hope was soaring but so was his anxiety. all of these answers could easily lead to someone else. he was tired of playing games, he needed to KNOW.

"Tadashi..." "yeah, Tsukki?" Tsukishima paused for a long moment before saying gently, "Last question. is it me?" his friend let out a small, barely audible gasp and paled. he took so long to answer that Tsukki wondered if he hadn't heard him, but then he gave a single small, almost imperceptible nod. Tsukishima's mouth fell open. he couldn't believe it. 

~~

after the dance, (and a relatively long talk about their feelings for each other) Tadashi offered to walk Tsukishima home. 

as they approached Tsukki's house, holding hands, Tsukki looked up at the window and for a split second he saw his brother standing there, before the curtains dropped back into place. he wondered if it had just been his imagination. regretfully, he let go of Tadashi's hand and they parted ways. "I'll see you tomorrow." "love you." Tsukki sighed and smiled to himself as he walked inside.

he opened the door and startled when he found Akiteru standing there, a smug expression on his face. "if you say anything.... ANYTHING AT ALL...I swear to god." Tsukki left the threat unnamed. his brother raised his eyebrows. "alright." and he walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Movie night. 

ever since they were little, Tadashi and Tsukishima would have movie night together every Friday, alternating between each other's houses to make sure none of their family ever got sick of it. tonight, though, Tadashi was worried. Tsukki had worked himself to death studying the night before and barely seemed able to keep his eyes open. 

"are you sure you don't wanna just go to sleep, Tsukki? it's okay for us to miss just one night, you know." "what? no. I'm perfectly fine. I'm actually not tired at all." Tsukishima stubbornly insisted for the umpteenth time, while obviously stifling a yawn. Tadashi sighed. Tsukki just wasn't one to give in. "okay...suit yourself." they settled in on the couch with blankets and popcorn and started the movie. ten minutes in after a particularly suspenseful scene, Tadashi let out a breath he'd been holding. "glad that parts done with, yeah Tsukki?" no answer came. "Tsukki?" he looked over at him just to see that he was fast asleep. he laughed softly and shook his head, regarding the scene adoringly. "I told you so, didn't I? and you've fallen asleep with your glasses on." he reached over and, ever so tenderly so as not to disturb him, he eased his glasses off. then, he leaned over and kissed him soflty on the cheek. "goodnight, Tsukki."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a scenario from when tsukki and yamaguchi were kids

"oomf!" Yamaguchi was walking home from school when he was shoved from behind. he fell to the ground. the kids who bullied him at school stood above him. "did you really think you could get away from us, wimp? I don't see your tall friend with the glasses here to save you this time. what are you gonna do, huh?" he looked up at the bigger kids as they appraised him, seemingly deciding what to do. "take his backpack," said the one who appeared to be their leader. there was nothing for Yamaguchi to do except sit helplessly as they took his backpack and scattered its contents on the ground. he was terrified for his life, he truly was at the mercy of them. "now get him." the bullies turned their attention on him. in a wild gamble, he stood and tried to run away, but they easily blocked his path. "you won't get away now. you're DEAD!" they advanced on him. suddenly he was enraged. he was tired of being pushed around. what right did these kids have to pick on him like this? "leave me ALONE!" he yelled as loud as he could, horrified at his own daring and breathing heavily, visibly shaking. "or what?" the bully smirked, knowing he was in control in this situation. "or-" "HEY!" said a voice. everyone turned. Yamaguchi was relieved to see his savior from before, the tall blond boy with glasses who laughed in his bullies faces. he stared at the boy in admiration. he truly was a hero, he must've been an angel. "leave him alone!" he glared and started striding toward them. the boys started backing away. "you don't scare us" they said. the boy stopped and put his hands on his hips. "yeah, I do. get out of here NOW, and if you ever. EVER. bother him again, I'll get my big brother to take care of you." the leader of the bunch hesitated for half a second. "yeah, well. we have better things to do anyway. come on guys." they turned and ran. Tsukishima turned to Yamaguchi. "that was pretty brave of you, trying to stand up to them like that. are you alright? they didn't hurt you, did they?" Suddenly Yamaguchi was overwhelmed with the anxiety from the situation and the relief of being saved once again. he collapsed onto the ground and started sobbing. the other boy looked alarmed and slightly awkward, as if he didn't quite know what to do. he knelt beside Yamaguchi. "hey, it's okay. they're gone now. they won't ever bother you again." The smaller boy looked at his savior, filled with admiration. suddenly, he put his arms around him. "thank you," he whispered. caught by surprise, Tsukki slowly put his arms around Yamaguchi and awkwardly patted his back. "you're okay. I got you. as long as I'm here, no one will ever hurt you."


End file.
